Le Choix
by Catsyla
Summary: Fic centrée sur nos 2 partenaires préférés...Quel serait leur choix si l'un devait accepter leur relation "ambigue" et l'autre qui en demanderait toujours un peu plus ?
1. Et si

**Le choix**

Chapitre I : Et si…

A la nuit tombée, dans l'appartement de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, le Docteur Temperance Brennan attendit patiemment que son …partenaire revienne avec leurs deux verres de scotch. Debout et dressée comme un I, elle ne sut quoi faire pour se calmer, se détendre. Trop de tensions s'étaient accumulées ces derniers temps et elle avait besoin de réconfort, d'une réponse. Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi sans rien faire, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle était Docteur en Anthropologie, elle aurait dû « voir » ces évènements arriver, les intercepter, les interpréter mais elle n'avait pas voulu les comprendre, pensant que cela suffirait... Mais Seeley Booth n'était pas qu'un simple partenaire, il était tout pour elle… A ses dépends, il avait su trouver les mots pour « l'apprivoiser », la faire sortir de son monde si froid. Il l'avait rendu humaine à tout point de vue. Il était le ying et elle, le yang, il était le jour et elle, la nuit, il était sensible et elle, cérébrale, il était agent du FBI et elle, anthropologue mais surtout ils étaient partenaire pour la vie à la mort… Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda au loin, s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle ferma ses yeux et repensa à tous ces bons moments passés ensemble. Elle avait besoin de lui pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes car sans lui, elle n'était plus Bones…Elle serait prête à tout accepter pour que ce surnom débile mais attendrissant continue d'exister pourvu qu'il…

Interrompue dans ses pensées, il revint, les mains chargées et il la vit pensive, rêvasser. Elle ne bougea pas, figée et le fixant comme s'il était une chose immuable. Il avait peur…de faire « machine arrière », de se tromper mais il le devait pour elle, pour lui, pour eux…Il avait trop souffert et en souffrait toujours d'ailleurs et devait se résoudre à cette solution. Mais il ne l'avait jamais su et ne le saurait peut-être jamais… Bones, Temperance, Docteur Brennan, cette femme aux multiples facettes le fascinait. Il en avait été subjugué dès leur première rencontre, il avait tout laissé pour elle jusqu'à en perdre son cœur mais elle, qu'avait-elle fait pour lui…Justement, telle était la question, rien, et il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Elle se complaisait dans ce schéma ambigu mais lui, en voulait plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui offrir… Alors, il sut à ce moment là qu'elle était sa réponse… Mais, elle était si belle ! Même si elle semblait fanée, éteinte, il le voyait… En était-il la cause ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait peut-être un peu d'espoir… Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'avança vers elle et lui sourit d'un air grave, la priant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Chose qu'elle fit. Et, il réfléchit une dernière fois.

Devait-il accepter ou refuser ?


	2. Une demande particulière

**Le choix**

Chapitre II : Une demande particulière

_Flash-Back_

Quelques semaines auparavant, comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent tranquillement à leur table prédestinée du Royal Dinner. Ils se sourirent, se fixèrent dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où la serveuse les interrompit pour la commande. Depuis quelques temps, le Docteur Temperance Brennan s'était rendue compte de certains changements « intérieurs », ce qui ne parue pas lui déplaire mais elle ne sut exactement la nature profonde de ses ressentis. En bonne scientifique qu'elle était, il fallait qu'elle analyse, justifie puis vérifie leurs exactitudes. Elle ne faisait confiance en la psychologie mais reconnaissait parfois les bien-fondés des quelques analyses qu'avait pu leur démontrer le Docteur Sweets. Et, elle ne cessa de penser à ce qu'avait dit le psychologue juste avant de partir à ce fameux dîner avec Gordon-Gordon chez Booth… Et s'il avait remarqué son profond désarroi…N'était-il pas temps de confirmer ou d'infirmer ? Elle le regarda déguster avec avidité son plat que la serveuse venait de lui apporter et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Circonspect, il s'arrêta et lui demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il Bones ? Pourquoi riez-vous ?

_ Oh Booth, on dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis une semaine lui dit-elle en riant.

_ Bones…Vous savez que la nourriture est très importante pour moi…lui répondit-il d'un air las tout en reprenant sa fourchette.

_ Je sais, je sais Booth mais n'y a-t-il que la nourriture qui soit importante à vos yeux lui chuchota-t-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Il manqua de s'étrangler et s'arrêta, surpris d'une telle remarque de sa part.

_ Que voulez vous dire par là, Bones ? Lui dit-il prudemment.

_ Justement, j'allais vous en parler…J'ai une théorie que j'aimerais bien approfondir, mettre en pratique pour pouvoir évaluer une hypothèse quelque peu délicate mais néanmoins importante afin que je puisse y « travailler », s'expliqua-t-elle.

_ Bones ! Arrêtez votre charabia scientifique, pas que je ne comprenne ce que vous dîtes mais où voulez-vous en venir ! S'écria-t-il inquiet.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui annonça le plus naturellement possible.

_ Booth, je pense qu'on devrait essayer tous les deux, ensemble, s'avança-t-elle.

Bouche bée, il la dévisagea et se reprit.

_ Euh, vous voulez dire que vous et moi, tous les deux, ensemble…bafouilla-t-il.

Elle lui prit ses mains et lui répondit sensuellement.

_ Booth…Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que nous travaillons côte à côte et nous avons développé une attirance commune l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vous cache pas que parfois cela me pèse mais j'ai accepté votre point de vue sur cette « ligne » à ne pas franchir mais je pense sincèrement qu'il faudrait au moins une fois essayer d'apaiser notre conscience…

_ Oh Bones…Excusez moi d'être peu démonstratif à votre égard mais…

_ Bien au contraire Booth, ce sont vos gestes qui petit à petit m'ont fait réaliser certaines choses, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire là…la ligne…fit-il perdu.

_ Dîtes moi que vous voulez et que vous avez envie…de moi…lui murmura-t-elle.


	3. Enfin

**Le choix**

Chapitre III : Enfin…

Les mots de trop…N'y tenant plus, il se leva, lui prit sa main et ils quittèrent le restaurant sans un mot, concentrés sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Booth conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et à peine étaient-ils entrés qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se cognèrent sur les murs, il l'agrippa sur une commode, elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et ils 'embrassèrent fiévreusement comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il se nicha dans les cheveux de sa partenaire et lui déposa des furtifs baisers allant du cou à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle gémissait de plaisirs et se prit à aimer ses avides caresses expérimentées. Il l'emporta, galvanisé par une passion quasi sauvage jusque dans sa chambre mais elle le stoppa dans son élan en voulant le déshabiller, lui défaire sa cravate. Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et lui mordit ses tétons d'une manière sensuelle et très suggestive. Elle toucha son torse si bien musclé et descendit sa main jusqu'au bas de la ceinture et trouva ce qu'elle chercha, son membre puissant, durci, affamé et n'attendant que ses mains expertes. Plaqué sur le mur du salon attenant à la chambre à coucher, elle s'accroupit face à lui et se mit à genoux devant sa forte virilité, l'empoigna et le goûta jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Excité, il la releva et la porta dans ses bras, prêts à assouvir leurs désirs si longuement attendus. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et s'allongea sur elle doucement. Ils ralentirent le rythme et se prirent à savourer des moments de tendresse après cette furieuse « bataille » bestiale. Durant tout ce temps, aucun des deux ne dirent un mot, bien trop occupés qu'à comprendre la puissance de leurs actes. Ils finirent tout de même par se dévêtir et se glissèrent sous les draps en soie. Tendrement, il la pénétra à la fois avec une certaine douceur mais aussi avec dureté comme s'il ne voulait qu'elle s'échappe. Il accéléra son rythme et elle suivit la cadence et enfin ils joignirent ensemble l'orgasme tant attendu.

Allongés sur le dos, ils reprirent leur respiration et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans ouie dire. Il était heureux, enfin ! Il l'avait possédé et espérait en retour la garder. Il ne voulait plus la laisser partir, il désirait qu'elle soit sienne. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras, amoureusement, il lui caressa sa joue et l'embrassa doucement sur sa bouche si pulpeuse et délicieuse à la fois et lui susurra des mots transis d'amours enfin assouvis.

Elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne voulait en sortir…Elle avait senti son corps s'embraser de désirs, jamais elle n'avait connu ça…C'en était même effrayant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour cesser ses tourments. Elle sut de part la force de ses sentiments que Booth en voulait plus mais serait-elle le satisfaire ? Non pas physiquement…Elle était douée dans ce domaine là mais émotionnellement parlant, pouvait-elle le rendre heureux sans forcément croire à l'Amour ? Telle était la question qui la turlupinait. Elle prit conscience qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher d'être heureux avec elle car elle ne savait pas aimer…

Soudainement, elle se releva, consciente de la dureté de ses gestes, elle vit dans les yeux de son amant, l'incompréhension.

_ Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ On a fini, on a enfin assouvis nos désirs sexuels, je confirme mon hypothèse que nous sommes d'excellents amants ensembles donc je n'ai plus besoin de rester, lui répondit-elle aussi calmement que froidement.

_ Pardon ! Mais attends, il faut qu'on parle !

Elle quitta rapidement le lit, se rhabilla mais avant elle lui dit :

_ Tu sais, je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça, toi-même, tu ne me changeras pas, d'une voix sèche.

Et, elle partir sans un regard en arrière laissant son partenaire, bâillonné, hagard, perdu et dépassé par les évènements. Nu comme un ver, il sortit rapidement de son lit prêt à la rejoindre aussi vite. Il lui attrapa son poignet, la bloquant sur sa porte d'entrée.

_ Temperance, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, ça serait une erreur…Lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

_ Booth, laisses moi s'il te plait…d'une voix suppliante.

Et, elle se retourna quittant l'appartement de son amant.


	4. La dispute

**Le choix**

Chapitre IV : La dispute

Le lendemain, alors qu'aucune affaire ne s'était présentée, Booth fonça directement au bureau de sa partenaire, prêt à comprendre son attitude mais désirant des explications justifiées. Sans frapper à sa porte, il entra et la vit en train d'examiner un crâne.

_ Bones, je crois qu'on devrait parler ! S'écria-t-il.

_ Bonjour Booth mais je pense vous avoir tout dit hier soir. Lui répondit-elle normalement tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ce crâne.

_ Bones ! Comment pouvez être aussi froide et indifférente dans de pareilles circonstances ! Fulmina-t-il.

Surprise de la portée de ces mots, elle le fixa, réfléchissant.

_ Ca y est ! Nous avons fait ce que nous aurions dû faire depuis des années et ensuite, c'est tout ! On oublie et on reprend nos vies comme si de rien n'était ! Cria-t-il.

_ Booth…Calmez vous ! Tout le monde va nous entendre, lui intima-t-elle.

_ Vous savez, vous m'avez déçu, je pensais que vous aviez compris mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Je suis désolée mais je voulais comprendre, savoir ce qui me perturbait. Dès que je vous vois, Booth, je ne suis plus moi-même et je perds le contrôle, lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

_ Justement Bones, c'est de ça que l'on doit parler ! Insista-t-il doucement.

_ Inutile d'insister ! On a vraiment pris du bon temps, j'en ai été très satisfaite et je ne peux rien vous apporter de bon, Booth, mise à part mon amitié ! Ne changeons rien, je vous en prie ! Le pria-t-elle.

_ Bones…j'attends ça depuis des années mais par respect pour notre partenariat, notre sécurité, je me suis tus…lui dit-il bouleversé. Je ne pensais pas éprouver des sentiments à votre égard, c'était en tout cas contre ma volonté, mon éthique professionnelle mais c'est arrivé et je ne peux plus lutter maintenant…Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…Vous me comprenez…lui expliqua-t-il avec une ferveur désespérée.

Temperance ne sut quoi faire suite à ce discours. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire du mal, elle ne savait pas aimer mais elle tenait à lui et perdre son amitié signifierait la fin pour elle, la fin d'une vie normale. Au fond de son cœur, elle éprouvait un sentiment bien profond pour Booth mais c'était un sentiment « travaillé » tout au long de ces années. Tant de choses l'ont bouleversé, comme sa prétendue mort, son enlèvement par le fossoyeur, son rôle de père attendrissant, son amitié…Elle se protégeait, c'est tout…

Voyant qu'il la perdait, plongée dans ses réflexions, il se résigna.

_ D'accord, vous avez gagné, vous avez raison, on va en rester là mais ça sera sans moi, lui dit-il d'un ton dur et froid.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore mais vous verrez bien ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte du bureau.

Elle resta assise un petit moment, songeant à toutes ces paroles. Qu'avait-elle fait… Elle entendit discrètement Angela entrer dans son bureau.

_ Ma chérie, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le visage fermé, elle acquiesça.

_ Booth semblait vraiment en colère, vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

_ Ange, je crois que j'ai attisé la flamme…et que j'ai répandu le feu…lui dit-elle d'un air mélancolique.

_ Bravo chérie pour l'expression ! Lui répondit-elle en apaisant l'atmosphère. Mais je ne te comprends pas…

_ J'ai demandé à Booth de coucher ensemble et c'est ce que nous avons fait…lui dit-elle lascivement.

_ Waouh mais c'est fabuleux !!! J'en suis ravie pour vous deux depuis temps que nous attendons tous ça !!! D'un air ravi.

_ Tu n'y es pas du tout Ange, je l'ai repoussé ensuite et j'ai dit des choses qu'ils ne lui ont pas plu…

_ Prends ton temps, expliques moi, la rassura-t-elle.

_ Booth m'a dit que ça faisait des années qu'il attendait ce moment mais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu franchir cette ligne pour nous préserver…Mais maintenant, il en veut plus, beaucoup plus…

_ Mais que veut-il, Sweetie ? D'un ton compréhensif.

_ Qu'on continue notre relation, Ange ! Avoua-t-elle avec rage.

_ Et toi, tu ne le veux pas ? dit-elle avec douceur.

_ Là n'est pas la question, Ange, je ne sais pas aimer et je le blesserai plus qu'autre chose ! Se convaincu-t-elle.

_ Donc tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas le blesser…lui répondit-elle fièrement.

_ Angela…soupira-t-elle.


	5. La promotion

**Le choix**

**Chapitre V : La promotion**

La journée avait été sacrément éprouvante pour Booth et il avait ruminé sa rage au bureau. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation, il n'en pouvait plus et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, partir loin d'ici…Malheureusement, elle lui était inaccessible et il fallait l'accepter, durement mais simplement. Il fut interrompu par son supérieur, Monsieur Cullen.

_ Agent Booth, je dois vous parler, lui dit-il d'un ton grave.

_ Oui Monsieur !

_ Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer mais je veux que vous preniez le temps de bien réfléchir…s'avança-t-il

_ Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

_ Nous avons besoin d'un agent responsable d'une unité particulière…celle des crimes et disparitions d'enfants…

_ Monsieur…

_ Agent Booth, vous êtes un excellent élément au sein du FBI, le travail que vous accomplissait chaque jour avec le Docteur Brennan est fabuleux ! Je vous offre une promotion ainsi que l'opportunité de mettre au placard tous ces névrosés et criminels d'enfants. Je sais que ce n'est pas une unité facile mais j'ai besoin de vous, agent Booth, lui intima-t-il.

_ Et qu'adviendra-t-il du Docteur Brennan ?

_ Elle continuera à travailler pour le FBI mais avec un autre Agent, pas aussi qualifié que vous, certes, mais un bon agent quand même !

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre de son bureau et se mit à réfléchir aux conséquences d'une telle décision.

_ Réfléchissez Agent Booth et donnez moi votre réponse assez rapidement soit dans deux jours…

Qu'allait-il faire ? On lui offrait une promotion mais pas des moindres…L'unité spéciale des « enfants », mais le supporterait-il ? C'était une unité dure psychologiquement et il détestait les crimes d'enfants mais s'il Il avait besoin d'un bon verre. Il prit ses affaires et quitta son bureau direction le Royal Dinner.

Assis et se regardant tendrement, Angela avait accepté l'invitation d'Hodgins. Ils se revoyaient depuis peu… Ils s'étaient attablé au Royal Dinner et plus rien ne semblait les faire sortir de leur rêverie mis à part Angela qui aperçut Booth rentrer.

_ Booth ! L'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna, leur fit un sourire timide et se rapprocha du couple.

_ Eh, comment allez-vous ? Dit Booth poliment.

_ C'est plutôt à vous de demander ça, on dirait que le ciel vous est tombé sur la tête ! S'exclama Hodgins.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça…J'ai reçu une promotion pour travailler dans une autre unité…leur dit-il d'un détaché.

Ahuris, Angela et Jack se regardèrent dans les yeux et crièrent en même temps.

_ Et nous !!! Dirent-ils en même temps.

_ Ecoutez, je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ma décision mais je vous promets de vous tenir au courant, leur répondit-t-il amusé.

Et, il se retourna s'asseoir au bar et commanda une bière laissant les deux tourtereaux profiter de la soirée.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose, Brennan ne le supportera pas, s'emporta Angela.

_ Laisse faire Ange, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lui répondit Jack.

_ Jack, tu t'imagines que ces deux là se tournent autour depuis des années et rien ne se passe !!! D'une voix exaspérée.

_ Des années, des années, tu n'exagères pas un peu, lui sourit-il.

Pensive, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la regarde tendrement. Elle avait enfin accepté de déjeuner avec lui et il en était heureux. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre que leur histoire était sérieuse et qu'ils pouvaient tout recommencer du moins reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

_ Eh, tu veux prendre quoi, ils servent aujourd'hui une spécialité française, le poulet basquaise, lui demanda Jack.

_ Mmm, ça m'a l'air fameux tout ça ! Et toi ?

_ Moi, je te suis…comme toujours…lui répondit-il en souriant d'un air sous entendu.

Le lendemain matin, Booth arriva au Jeffersonian avec une nouvelle affaire, il resta sur la plateforme attendant « Bones » et demanda à ce qu'on l'appelle à sa place. Il ne voulait pas la voir, se rendre à son bureau mais il n'avait pas le choix…Alors, il la vit venir vers lui en arborant ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

_ Bonjour Booth…

_ Docteur Brennan…

Temperance tiqua, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle ainsi mais où était passé le « Bones »…qu'elle avait tant l'habitude d'entendre malgré elle. Elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas…

_ Ca va Booth ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Il faut que je vous parle de l'affaire et d'autre chose…

_ Alors, allons dans mon bureau…

_ Nous pouvons rester ici, ça ne durera pas longtemps…

_ Je préfère que nous allions directement dans mon bureau si ça ne vous dérange pas.

_ Ok allons-y…, la suivit-il.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Temperance. Tendu, la mâchoire serrée, les sens en alerte, il lui annonça de but en blanc sa promotion et ne fit pas de manière. Elle resta prostrée, surprise.

_ Et qu'allez vous faire ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

_ Justement Docteur Brennan, j'ai toute la journée pour y réfléchir…

_ Mais la réponse me semble évidente, Booth ! S'écria-t-elle. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Docteur Brennan !!!

_ Bon, la coupa-t-il, désireux de parler autre chose. On y va ? Et je vous parlerai de l'enquête dans la voiture…

_ On n'a pas fini Booth !

_ Discussion close ! Ok !

Et il partit la laissant seule avec ses émotions qui la tournoyaient dans tous les sens. Mais elle se ressaisit et le rejoignit.

Dans le SUV, Temperance observa avec attention Booth qui conduisit.

_ Arrêtez, lui dit-il.

_ Arrêtez quoi, lui répondit-elle innocemment.

_Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle…

Il fixa la route et sembla l'ignorer. Il voulait se détacher d'elle, la fuir, stopper son mal être dès qu'il la voyait. Ses sens en émoi, son cœur palpitant, son esprit divaguant, il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

_ Booth, ne pouvons nous pas redevenir comme avant, le supplia-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe !

_ Malheureusement, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, Docteur Brennan, mais on peut avancer dans une autre direction pas forcément ensemble mais on peut avancer, lui expliqua-t-il durement les yeux fixés sur la route.

_ Je ne comprends pas…fit-elle perdue.

La journée se déroula avec une certaine tension et c'est avec soulagement que chacun rentra à son appartement priant qu'une journée comme celle-ci ne se renouvelait plus.


	6. Partenariat en péril ?

**Le choix**

Chapitre VI : Partenariat en péril ?

_Fin __du Flash Back_

_Retour à l'appartement de Booth_

Assis sagement tous les deux sur le canapé, Booth s'exprima en premier.

_ Alors Docteur Brennan, la journée que nous avons passé ne vous a-t-elle pas suffit ? Ironisa-t-il.

_ Booth, ne soyez pas sarcastique…Je sais que notre journée a été difficile mais vous m'avez perturbé ! Se justifia-t-elle.

_ Décidemment, beaucoup de choses vous perturbent en ce moment Docteur Brennan…en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_ S'il vous plait arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça…soupira-t-elle.

_ C'est un ordre ou un supplice ? Lui murmura-t-il.

_ Un supplice…lui répondit-elle en baissant ses yeux vers son verre.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir ? D'un ton à la fois suspect mais doux.

_ Je voulais connaître votre réponse pour …cette promotion, lui souffla-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais toujours pas…

_ Donc, vous ne savez pas si vous voulez continuer à travailler avec moi ! La réponse me semble encore une fois évidente, Booth ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Evidente en quoi ! Lui cria-t-il. Rester près de vous sans pouvoir espérer…Je ne peux plus… Je préfère que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé mais c'est fait et aucun de nous deux ne pourra y changer…Dit-il d'un ton attristé et calmé.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui mit sa main tendrement à sa joue et la caressa.

_ Booth, j'ai peur…peur de mes sentiments, peur qu'une fois de plus on m'abandonne, peur de vous décevoir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur Booth…pleura-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la rassura longuement. Il commença à l'embrasser sur son front puis se dirigea vers sa bouche pulpeuse, impatiente de rejoindre ses lèvres ardentes de plaisir. Elle prit sa bouche avec une telle force qu'il en fût choqué de la mesure de ses sentiments. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, elle se sentait si bien… Elle reposa finalement sa tête sur son torse, appréciant ce moment de douceur et de tendresse.

_ Temperance, que veux-tu…de nous… ?

Elle le fixa, indécise.

_ Je veux que rien ne change, que tout reste comme avant, lui implora-t-elle.

Il se détacha peu à peu d'elle, conscient ce que ses gestes signifiaient.

_ Je suis désolé Temperance mais contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas…Je ne peux pas rester près de toi sachant que je ne peux plus te toucher, t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras, t'aimer si tu es là !!! S'expliqua-t-il calmement.

_ Booth, ne continues pas…Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce temps que j'ai attendu pour t'avouer enfin mes sentiments. Je t'aime comme un fou mais ne me demande pas de rester comme un ami. Je n'y arriverai pas du moins pour le moment, il me faudra du temps…

_ Booth…Ne sut-elle quoi dire incrédule face à cet « étalage » de sentiments.

Il attendit un moment mais déçu qu'elle ne veuille s'exprimer, ouvrir son cœur comme il venait de la faire, il lui annonça avec une certaine amertume son intention d'accepter ce nouveau poste.

Elle se figea, réalisant qu'elle le perdait définitivement. Son cœur lui disait de le retenir mais son corps en était incapable. Elle reçut comme un coup de poignard, son coeur en était meurtri. Elle le supplia du regard une dernière fois mais ne vit que détermination et froideur dans ses yeux et sut que sa vie ne serait plus la même sans son partenaire.

Tout en se détachant de ses bras, elle se leva et lui dit d'une voix distancée :

_ Dans ce cas, plus rien ne me retient ici, je n'ai plus qu'à partir…

Il ne fit rien, ils s'accrochèrent juste du regard comme si leur vie en dépendait et elle partit.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte de son appartement, qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et réalisa déjà la perte que pouvait lui causer son partenaire.

Quant à Booth, la décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre mais peut-être était-ce le bon moyen, l'électrochoc pour qu'elle admette enfin ses sentiments. Dur choix mais nécessaire…Enfin, se convaincu-t-il. Il prit son téléphone et appela Cullen pour lui informer de sa décision. Celui-ci parut surpris mais ravi et le pria de venir à la première heure afin de débarrasser ses affaires et s'installer dans l'autre unité.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle appela sa meilleure amie, Angela.

_ Ange, c'est Brennan…

_ Que se passe-t-il ? D'une voix affolée. Il est plus de minuit !

_ Excuses moi de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de toi, lui répondit-elle d'une voix implorante.

_ C'est Booth ?

Et elle lui raconta tout en détails sa conversation avec Booth.

_ Ma chérie, tu te tortures pour rien…Je t'en prie, ouvres tes yeux et ton coeur, ressaisis-toi et laisses toi guider par l'amour, lui expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ange ! D'une voix outrée. Mais je ne l'aime pas !!!

_ Stop ! Arrêtes, je ne veux plus entendre ça !

_ Bien donc si tu ne l'aimes pas, cesses de te morfondre et sors un peu ! Allons danser, s'amuser, rencontrer de beaux jeunes hommes mais je t'en prie, cesses sinon tu vas encore te faire du mal et me rendre folle par la même occasion !!!

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

_ Ok tu as raison, accepta-t-elle.

_ Bien, on se voit demain au labo et on s'éclatera le soir ! Lui dit-elle enjouée.

_ Non…Je n'en ai pas envie ange…Je préfère rester seule…

_ Bien sur et comme ça tu iras travailler à l'Institut ! Jamais de la vie ! Crois moi Temp, si tu ne te ressaisis pas, si tu le laisses partir, tu auras cette fois-ci tout perdu…Fit-elle d'un air grave.

Et elles raccrochèrent chacune en pensant aux paroles de l'autre. Mais Temperance, perdue, réfléchit à ce qu'Angela lui avait dit.

Devait-elle suivre son cœur ou sa raison ?


	7. Prise de conscience

**Désolée du retard...Merci pour les coms...**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre VII : Prise de conscience

_Un mois plus tard…_

D'un pas alerte et précipité, Temperance, telle une furie entra rageusement dans le bureau de Cullen, pestant à tut tête contre son nouveau partenaire qui selon elle, était un incapable, un abruti et plus que tout un incompétent !!! Mais quand elle vit Booth assis en face de Cullen, elle s'arrêta brusquement, figée et incrédule.

_ Docteur Brennan ! Je vous prie de sortir de mon bureau et tout de suite !!! S'écria Cullen.

Booth, amusé par la situation burlesque de voir son ex partenaire évincée et malmenée par son patron, lui fit un sourire, ce qui l'énerva deux fois plus. Elle sortit et attendit sagement mais trépigna d'impatience. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Booth, cela lui fit un pincement au cœur mais elle chassa vite ses pensées irrationnelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth sortit tranquillement du bureau et s'avança vers Temperance.

_ Bonjour Docteur Brennan...fit-il avec son petit sourire.

_ Oh ne commencez pas Booth !!! Et arrêtez de m'appeler Docteur Brennan ! Râla-t-elle.

_ Vous préférez que je vous appelle Bones ? D'un air coquin.

Soufflant d'exaspération, elle se tut.

_ Que voulez vous ? Lui di-elle en contenant sa colère.

_ Moi ??? Rien ! Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour ! Et vous, Docteur Brennan, que faites-vous ici ? Comment ça se passe avec l'agent Turner ? Lui demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible avec une certaine indifférence.

_ Vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passe ! Fulmina-t-elle. De toute façon, cela ne vous regarde plus !!!

_ Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde plus…lui répondît-il sèchement. Sur ce, je vous laisse !

_ Attendez Booth, ne partez pas ! En essayant de le rattraper.

_ Booth…souffla-t-elle. Excusez-moi… fit-elle en le regardant de ses yeux perçants.

Booth n'osa pas la regarder de peur de faillir, d'être faible face à la femme qu'il aimait, ne sachant pas quoi penser à ses excuses…S'excusait-elle de leur « relation » ou de son comportement typiquement « bones »?

_ Dînons ensemble ce soir au Royal Dinner ! Ça vous tente ? Lui demanda-t-elle sous l'impulsion.

Surpris par sa demande, il ne sut quoi répondre sachant qu'il avait des projets. A son grand regret, il dû refuser…

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose de prévu…Fit-il d'un air gêné.

_ Oh ! Je vois…Ce n'est pas grave…lui répondit-elle d'une voix déçue.

Ils se fixèrent. Elle n'osa rompre le charme…Quant à Booth, il lui fit son éternel sourire charmeur en guise d'excuse. Ce à quoi, elle sourit. Il ne changerait jamais, pensa-t-elle.

Elle le lâcha et s'en retourna pour rejoindre le bureau de Cullen.

Sitôt leur conversation terminée, Cullen fut prêt à recevoir le Docteur Brennan.

_ Alors que me vaut votre visite, Docteur Brennan ? D'un air narquois.

_ Je voulais vous informer de l'incompétence de votre agent de son incapacité à s'adapter à notre rythme de travail à l'Institut Jeffersonian. Et comme il m'interdit de venir sur le terrain, je ne peux examiner avec précision l'environnement du crime et de plus, l'agent Turner n'amène pas tous les éléments nécessaires à l'élaboration d'analyses pour l'identification.

Cullen soupira d'énervement.

_ Stop ! Lui conjura-t-il. Premièrement, vous n'êtes qu'une scientifique et votre place est à l'Institut, deuxièmement, l'agent Turner est un excellent agent, pas aussi compétent que ne peut être l'agent spécial Booth mais bon quand même !!! S'écria-t-il. Si vous ne supportez pas les conditions de travail du FBI, je me verrai dans le regret d'annuler notre partenariat ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Docteur Brennan ! La menaça-t-il.

_ C'est clair Monsieur ! Lui répondit-elle froidement.

_ Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin ! La malmena-t-il.

Elle sortit du bureau, plus furieuse que jamais et se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau partenaire, l'agent Turner à qui elle devait lui donner son rapport.

En s'approchant de son bureau, elle vit l'agent Turner en pleine discussion avec Booth qui semblaient rire aux éclats. Un agent féminin vint à leur rencontre et tapota, mit sa main sur les épaules de Booth. Signes évidents d'une forte complicité, s'imagina-t-elle. Elle était plutôt belle femme, jeune, blonde (bien évidemment…) et bien constituée physiquement. Elle la vit descendre sa main le long du dos de Booth. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Il était temps qu'elle sorte du bâtiment, elle ne se maîtrisait plus…

_ Tenez Agent Turner, voici le rapport que vous m'avez demandé, lui donna-t-elle.

_ Oh ! Bonjour Docteur Brennan, merci de me l'avoir apporté en main propre, il ne fallait pas…

_ Ne croyait pas que c'était par pur plaisir ! Le coupa-t-elle et se retourna, les laissant à leur discussion si passionnée.

Booth la connaissant mieux que n'importe qui, la vit en colère et enragée, ce qui le fit sourire.

De retour à l'Institut, Temperance se mit au travail d'identification de squelettes d'origines maya. Finalement, elle se sentit mieux dans on environnement mais sa colère ne fut toujours pas descendue. Discrètement, Angela frappa à sa porte.

_ Salut Sweetie…s'avança-t-elle en s'installant sur une chaise en face du bureau de Brennan.

_ J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, lui répondit-elle.

_ Tu sais qu'Hodgins et moi, on se revoit peu à peu…

_ Oui tu me l'as dit mais tu me sembles bizarre…

_ J'ai l'impression que c'est fini, ça ne marche plus comme avant, lui avoua-t-elle.

_ Tu te trompes Ange…la rassura-t-elle.

_ Ecoutes, il n'est pas souvent disponible pour me voir, il a toujours des imprévus ou part en vadrouille je ne sais où ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour lui ! S'exclama Angela d'un air perdu.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ça mais comment te dire, laisses faire le temps Ange, vous avez vécu beaucoup d'évènements et vous les surmonterez, fit-elle en lui prenant ses mains.

Soufflée, Angela fut impressionnée par son amie.

_ Sweetie, tu m'épates vraiment là ! Que se passes-t-il, tu prends des cours de psychologie ??? Riait-elle.

_ Très drôle Angela ! Non, tout simplement, je m'informe et je lis actuellement un ouvrage sur « Comment comprendre et détecter les signes émotionnels et psychiques de l'être humain ? »

_ Alors là ! Ca mérite que l'on sorte ce soir ! Il faut fêter ça ?

Et elles riaient toutes deux aux éclats.

_ J'aimerai te demander un service, Brennan ?

_ Oui…d'un air suspicieux.

_ Hodgins m'a dit qu'il partait ce week-end avec un « pote » au lieu de le passer avec moi…Ca te dit de jouer les espionnes ? Lui suggéra-t-elle d'un air mutin.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je veux savoir avec qui, il part, si ce sont des femmes et ce qu'il fait là-bas pour me laisser tomber ! Ragea-t-elle.

_ Ok Ok Angela, je t'accompagnerai…

Rassurée, Angela partit et prépara sa « mission ».

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander des coms mais je pense qu'il est bon pour l'auteur de voir que ses fics plaisent aux lecteurs...**

**En gros, quelques petits clics ne feraient pas de mal et cela me permettra de continuer à poster si vous aimez toujours autant la fic. Sachez que la fic est déjà terminée et que'elle compte 21 chapitres...**

**Merci d'avance**


	8. Le voyage

**Le choix**

Chapitre VIII : Le voyage

Dans les couloirs de l'Institut Jeffersonian, tout le monde s'attelait à sa tâche, tout le monde sauf une personne…Angela…Elle ne cessait d'espionner Hodgins pour sa quête de vérité comme elle aimait si bien dire à Brennan. Plongé derrière son microscope, Jack ne l'entendit pas arriver, surpris, il se retourna vivement ce qui provoqua une chute spectaculaire d'Angela ! Tout penaud, il s'approcha d'elle, s'excusa maintes fois.

_ Oh Angela, excuses moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu mais quelle idée de venir tout doucement ! Annonces toi ou je ne sais pas moi, tapes du pied !!!

_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure, maintenant c'est à moi de sentir coupable !!! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !!! Cria-t-elle plus par humiliation que par colère tout en se partant.

_ Eh où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? En la rattrapant.

_ Je voulais t'inviter à dîner chez moi, dîner romantique, chandelles, musique, vin, sexe, canapé, lit…déblatéra- t-elle.

_ Waouh ton programme a l'air très intéressant…mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, lui affirma-t-il avec une légère hésitation. Je ne serai pas là ce week-end…

_ Ah bon, lui dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement vers lui, prête à l'embrasser. Et tu seras où…

Perturbé et confus, il ne sut quoi faire et décida de se laisser embrasser. Il mit ses mains derrière la nuque d'Angela et s'avança vers ses lèvres…

_ Stop ! Tu auras ce que tu voudras à conditions que tu viennes dîner chez moi ce soir…

Stoppé dans son élan, il la regarda d'un air amusé et lui dit :

_ J'aimerai bien mais c'est prévu depuis longtemps et je fais ça pour un ami…et nous allons à Royal Hampton…Je ne t'en dirai pas plus !!!

Satisfaite, elle l'embrassa sur sa joue et partit toute guillerette. Elle passa en coup de vent devant le Brennan.

_ Bren ! Fais tes bagages, on part à Royal Hampton ! Lui annonça-t-elle doucement.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et se dit que ce week-end avec Angela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Plus tard dans la journée, sur la plateforme, Hodgins appela un ami.

_ Eh mec ! T'es prêt ? Je passe te cherchez dans 15 minutes.

_ Finalement il y a un changement de programme, on se retrouve là-bas ! Dit l'homme au téléphone.

_ Ok on se rejoint à l'hôtel, répondit Hodgins.

Quant à Angela et Temperance, elles étaient prêtes pour leur expédition. Angela avait pris soin de louer une voiture afin de ne pas se faire repérer, elle avait mis leur bagage dans le coffre. Tout était prêt pour la filature. Elles virent Hodgins sortir de l'Institut avec sa voiture et se diriger sur la bretelle d'autoroute.

_ Mais où vas-t-il ? Ca fait bientôt plus d'une heure qu'on roule !!! S'exclama exaspérée Angela.

_ Angela… tu n'aurais pas pu lui demander ?....

_ Mais j'ai essayé Bren, il a résisté à mes charmes !!!!! Fit-elle outrée.

Temperance riait de bon coeur, qu'il était bon de partir sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, s'évader…encore une fois, elle pensait à Booth, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il lui manquait terriblement. Pourquoi lui avait-il refusé de dîner ? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Fort probable, vu sa capacité à rebondir sur de nouvelles expériences, elle n'en fut moins étonnée.

_ A quoi penses- Bren ?

Pensive, elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre les paysages se défilaient à vive allure.

_ Hou hou ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Excuses moi…J'étais dans mes pensées.

_ Tu pensais à certain agent du FBI, sexy au possible !!! Riait-elle en la taquinant.

_ Angela !

_ Ecoutes, on a encore pas mal de route à faire alors profitons-en pour en discuter VRAIMENT ! D'un ton déterminé.

Résignée, elle se livra à sa meilleure amie.

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…D'un côté, je veux qu'il soit près de moi, qu'il me réconforte, me fasse sourire comme il sait si bien le faire. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur que tout ceci s'achève si l'on va plus loin, à trop s'aimer…

_ Pardon Sweetie mais j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu as peur de trop aimer Booth et que votre relation s'arrête. Mais c'est ça l'Amour Bren ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu es tombée folle amoureuse de ton bel agent mais tu es bornée et tu n'oses te l'avouer ! Mais dis-toi bien, à trop vouloir être indécise, tu risques de perdre ce à quoi tu aspires le plus ! s'écria avec passion Angela.

Les yeux rivés vers ceux d'Angela, elle sut combien son amie l'aimait, était inquiète pour elle. Les larmes aux yeux suite à ce débordement d'émotions, elle lui répliqua légèrement en chuchotant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je risque de perdre…

Angela lui prit sa main et lui répondit aussi calmement que possible.

_ L'AMOUR, Bren! L'amour t'accompagne tous les jours, à l'institut, chez toi, au restaurant, partout où Booth est avec toi, l'amour est là et ne cessera…

Des fines larmes coulèrent sur les joues déjà humides de Temperance. Elle réalisa ce que son amie venait de faire. Elle venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Enfin…elle se sentit soulagée, comme délivrée d'un poids trop longtemps porté pour de mauvaises raisons.

_ Et, je m'en rends compte aussi que j'aime Hodgins et que nous avons été lâches et impuissants de ne pas avoir pu surmonter notre histoire. Je te jure que je ferais tout pour le reconquérir, il le mérite, nous le méritons…

Quelques heures passèrent, elles avaient pris soins de rouler à une distance raisonnable de la voiture d'Hodgins et elles arrivèrent enfin à destination du moins Hodgins s'arrêta devant un hôtel, une sorte de complexe sportif spécialisé dans la remise en forme.

_ Tu vois ce que je vois ! Fit Angela en pointant du doigt sur l'hôtel. Ne me dis pas qu'il va faire du sport en chambre, je ne le croirais pas !!!

_ Tout doux Angela…La calma-t-elle. Maintenant, comment vas-t-on faire pour qu'il ne nous remarque pas ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu ! Dit-elle fièrement en se retournant sur les sièges arrière.

Elle sortit quelques objets de son sac et les lança à temperance.

_ Voilà ! Perruques, postiche, déguisement !!! Toi et moi sommes Shanna et Juliet !

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse mais il va nous reconnaître à coup sur !!!

_ Allez Juliet dépêches toi d'enfiler ça ! En lui donnant une perruque blonde aux cheveux longs blonds et légèrement ondulés.

Quant à la perruque d'Angela, celle-ci était plutôt rousse sertie de grosses boucles.

_ Prête à affronter l'arène ! Fit-elle en riant aux éclats.

_ Prête ! Répondit Temperance en souriant.


	9. L'Hôtel

**Le choix**

**Chapitre IX : L'Hôtel**

Hodgins entra dans l'hôtel, heureux de pouvoir enfin se détendre après de longues heures à conduire. Il se dirigea directement à la réception et récupéra ses clés et s'en alla vers le bar où l'attendait son ami.

_ Oh mec ! T'as bien roulé, t'as fait vite ! S'exclama Hodgins d'un ton moqueur.

_ J'ai dû loué une voiture, la mienne est tombée en panne, il y a 2 jours et elle est encore au garage…

Hodgins compatissait car connaissant bien son ami, sa voiture était sa seconde femme.

_ Eh Booth, on va passer un week end de folies !!!!

_ Tu as vu ce qu'ils proposent en programme, basket, tennis, karaté, muscu et le meilleur….un spa de rêve avec masseuses !!! Fit-il tout fou.

_ Je sens qu'on va s'éclater mec !

Angela et Temperance entrèrent discrètement dans l'hôtel, se faisant toutes petites, elles avancèrent jusqu'à la réception. Tout en chuchotant, elles réservèrent une chambre.

_ Ne te retournes pas Ange, tu vas te faire remarquer ! Lui intima-t-elle.

_ Je veux savoir avec qui il discute, je ne la vois pas ! Il rigole, elle a l'air de lui faire de l'effet, celle-là ! Ragea-t-elle.

Temperance fit un mouvement vers la gauche et reconnut immédiatement la personne qui accompagnait Hodgins et sentit des bouffées de chaleur rien que de savoir qu'il était là près d'elle.

_ Ange, je crois que tu as fait une erreur monumentale, murmura-t-elle. J'ai aperçu Booth avec lui….

_ C'est pas possible ?!

_ Regardes par là-bas…en lui montrant discrètement du doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On continue et on va les espionner ! On n'est pas venu pour ça, non ??!!!

Une heure après, chacun avait regagné sa chambre et s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, Angela et Temperance se préparèrent et prirent leur petit déjeuner dans leur chambre, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer davantage. Elles descendirent et allèrent à la piscine du moins pour « nos garçons » car quand ils se dirigèrent vers la dite piscine, Angela et Temperance n'eurent d'autre choix que d'aller à la salle de fitness qui donnait sur la piscine afin de ne pas trop se faire repérer.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne vont rester trop longtemps à barboter comme des gamins, j'ai chaud moi ! Râla Temperance en ramant.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais tu vois là, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser…Du moment qu'aucune fille ne leur tourne autour, ça me va ! Fit ange en pédalant aussi vite sur son vélo.

Du côté de la piscine « nos garçons » s'amusaient au ballon dans l'eau.

_ Bon ! Moi, je sors me désaltérer ! fit Booth en sortant de la piscine.

_ t'as raison, on va boire une bonne bière fraîche et après on file à la muscu, ça te dit ? Demanda Hodgins.

_ Tu préfères pas qu'on aille déjeuner, j'ai une de ces faims ! S'exclama Booth.

_ Oh toi et ton estomac sur patte ! Fit-il en souriant.

_ Eh un mot de travers sur mon estomac et je te mets une balle entre tes deux yeux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant mais rieur.

Ils marchèrent le long de la piscine et Booth aperçut « nos deux filles » s'attelaient à leur tâche.

_ Regarde moi ces nanas…Canons, non ? Chuchota Booth

_ Pas mal la blonde…Fit Hodgins.

_ Allez vient on va faire un peu de sport !

_ Eh je croyais que tu voulais manger !!!

_ Jack, on est tous les 2 en week end, on a besoin de décompresser surtout moi d'ailleurs….Et, il n'y a rien qui me retient à Washington ! Dit Booth sur la défensive.

_ Et Brennan, t'en fais quoi ?

_ Comme tu le sais, elle a fait son choix et j'ai fait le mien, répondit-il un peu en s'énervant dès que l'on parlait du « sujet Brennan ».

_ Peut-être mais moi avec Angela, ça repart petit à petit et je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça…lui avoua-t-il.

_ Allez sois solidaire, on est entre hommes…Fit-il avec une mine de chien battu.

_ Comment tu fais pour faire ça, j'y crois pas ! C'est bon t'as gagné…

Angela et Temperance virent s'approcher dangereusement Booth et Hodgins et se dirigèrent droit aux vestiaires. Pendant qu'elles se douchaient, Angela ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'anatomie parfaite de Booth.

_ Avec un corps comme le sien, c'est tous les jours l'escalade du Mont Everest ! Dit-elle en riant.

_ Quoi ?! D'un air incrédule.

_ Le septième ciel Sweetie !!! Fit-elle en levant ses yeux en l'air.

_ Ca ne te manque pas son corps sur ton corps, nus comme des vers, prêts à assouvir vos désirs si longuement consumés, ses mains te caressant le long de ton ventre allant jusqu'à la naissance de tes seins…Dit-elle sensuellement.

_ Ange, calmes toi ! Rougissait-elle.

_ Suis en manque Temp et je comptais sur ce week end avec Jack pour y remédier…dit-elle d'un air blasé.

_ Allez allez…compatissait-elle.

A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la salle qu'ils s'aperçurent que les filles n'étaient déjà plus là.

_ C'est pas grave, on va les attendre à l'entrée et les inviter à dîner ce soir ! Se réjouissait Booth.

_ Comme tu veux, fit-il d'un air résigné.

Une fois douchées et habillées, elles remarquèrent au loin Booth et Hodgins qui attendaient devant l'entrée de la salle.

_ Mon dieu ! S'écria Angela. Tu crois qu'ils nous ont repéré ! D'un air affolé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Temperance, paniquée.

_ On fonce droit devant, on baisse les yeux et on sort le plus vite possible !

_ Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

Angela prit la main de Temperance et l'emmena en courant. Les garçons les aperçurent et les regardèrent bouche bée.

_ Excusez moi… ? Les interpella Booth mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elles étaient déjà dehors se dirigeant vers la réception.

_ Bizarre…On aurait dit qu'elles nous fuyaient…Remarqua Hodgins.

_ En tout cas, elles sont sacrément mignonnes ! fit-il tout joyeux.

_ On a eu chaud ! s'exclama Angela.

_ Oh non moi ça va, je trouve qu'il fait assez bon dehors…

_ Temp, c'est une expression ! D'un air exaspéré. On a failli frôler un cataclysme !

_ Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais à vos expressions…


	10. La soirée

**Le choix**

**Chapitre X : La soirée**

Le soir venu, Angela et Temperance se retrouvèrent au bar avant de dîner dans la salle de restauration. Elles prirent chacune un cocktail et trinquèrent sous une douce mélodie.

_ Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles ! Pouvons-nous vous offrir à boire ? Demanda poliment un homme charmant accompagné de son acolyte.

_ Oui bien sur, accepta Angela.

_ Euh mais nous avons déjà une boisson…Fit Temperance.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, asseyez-vous, je vous prie…la coupa-t-elle.

A l'autre bout du bar, Booth les remarquèrent au loin et ne put s'empêcher de les observer. Quand le moment fut venu de dîner, ils se levèrent en même temps. Elles passèrent près d'eux, prenant soin de baisser leurs yeux mais Temperance ne put éviter son regard et se mit à le regarder très furtivement. Ils s'accrochèrent des yeux, plus rien ne pouvait les perturber, ils restaient « connectés ». Sans le vouloir, Temp transmit bien plus qu'un regard, en le fixant telle qu'elle venait de la faire, elle se mettait à nue, comme toujours avec Booth, d'ailleurs et fit « tomber sa couverture ». Instantanément, Booth la reconnut, comment en pouvait-il être autrement…C'était sa Bones…et il la reconnaîtrait parmi la foule même. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond feraient jaillir un raz de marée d'émotions. Mais il la laissa partir en ayant une petite idée dans sa tête.

Installées au restaurant avec leurs cavaliers, elles passèrent malgré tout une excellente soirée. Temp ou plutôt Violet s'entendit bien avec Grant qui était avocat d'affaire à Washington. Il était célibataire depuis peu et n'avait pas d'enfant. Sa femme l'ayant quitté pour son associé, il avait racheté sa part et se trouvait maintenant chef de cabinet ce qui lui amena beaucoup de travail.

Quant à Angela, elle discuta avec plaisir avec Nathan mais elle passa plus son temps à observer le fameuse table du fond où se trouvait Jack et Booth, qu'à écouter son « conjoint » de table qu'elle trouvait un tant soit peu ennuyeux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une astuce pour l'approcher sans qu'il ne la reconnaisse.

_ Si vous le désirez, on pourrait peut-être se revoir à Washington ? Demanda Grant à Temperance.

_ Avec plaisir Grant !

_ Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons parlé que de moi mais vous…

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je suis anthropologue judiciaire à l'institut Jeffersonian, répondit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

_ Quel beau métier faites-vous Violet ! D'un air impressionné.

_ Oh, je vous en prie, appelez moi Temperance…

_ Pardon ? Fit Grant

_ Violet !!! S'exclama vivement Angela en lui faisant de gros yeux.

_ Ecoutez…C'est une longue histoire…

_ Mais j'ai tout mon temps…

_ Oui et bien nous, on va danser, n'est-ce pas VIOLET ! Coupa Angela en la prenant par le bras.

_ Excusez-moi…Dit-elle en se levant.

Gênée, elle n'osa danser sous l'œil inquisiteur de Booth qui ne cessât de l'observer. A la façon si rigide de danser, il sut que quelque chose la turlupinait. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se leva, prêt à danser oubliant sa fatigue.

Au fond de la salle, Jack annonça à Booth son intention de se rendre au spa dès le lendemain afin de profiter des « joies » du massage.

_ Eh tu penses à quoi là ? Demanda Hodgins légèrement inquiet.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas…Fit Booth en le rassurant.

En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Chacun des deux avait trouvé réconfort en sortant le soir entre homme, à oublier leur peine de cœur. Ils s'apprécièrent mutuellement mais Jack se confia plus facilement sur sa relation avec Angela que ne pouvait le faire Booth tant ce sujet était devenu épineux même avec son ami.

_ Tu vas où ? Demanda Hodgins.

_Finalement, je vais danser, ça va me faire du bien…Tu devrais venir…Regarde, il y a les filles de tout à l'heure…lui dit-il tout en sachant qu'il avait reconnu Angela et Temperance…

_ Ouai t'as raison, on est bien ici pour en profiter et personne n'en saura rien, lui dit-il d'un air amusé.

_ Justement… Hésita Booth. A propos de ces filles…

_ Allez viens ! S'exclama-t-il. Il y a une super musique !

Résigné, il le suivit prêt à jouer le jeu de ces « demoiselles ». Après tout, Jack le découvrirait assez tôt de l'identité de ces charmantes usurpatrices…

Sur un rythme effréné, elles dansèrent, relâchant toutes pulsions et tensions acquises au cours de ces semaines de travail.

_ Ca fait du bien de danser comme ça ! S'exclama ravie Temperance.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, si tu m'écoutais plus souvent, tu sortirais en boite avec moi tous les week-end ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

_ Oui…Enfin, tous les week-end Ange…

_ Shanna, Violet, Shanna…Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je te rappelle qu'on est sous couverture et nos deux zigotos se rapprochent dangereusement vers nous.

Elles se mirent de suite dos à eux et s'éloignèrent discrètement tout en dansant.

_ Shanna…Insista Temperance ce prénom. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont finir par nous découvrir…

_ Pour l'instant, on s'amuse un peu mais je trouve que Jack te regarde un peu de trop près à mon goût. Lui répondit-elle un peu jalousement et contrariée.

A ce moment, Hodgins se posta derrière Temperance à qui il s'octroyait une danse assez personnalisée allant jusqu'à avoir les mains plus ou moins baladeuses… Figée, Temp n'osa rien faire et regarda Angela, l'air de dire, que devait-elle faire…sa prise de combat ou laisser Angela S'en occuper ? Choquée et n'en pouvant plus de ce petit manège, Angela écarta Temp et se mit face à Hodgins qui resta stupéfié. De loin, Booth vit la scène et n'eut pas le temps de rattraper Hodgins tant de personnes dansaient frénétiquement sur la piste mais il assista quand même « au combat d'Angela » face à un Jack éberlué, avec un sourire compatissant mélangé de doutes quant à la suite de ce duel. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il aperçut les deux acolytes se pavanant avec fierté se joindre à eux. Booth les stoppa net.

_ Je crois que ceci ne vous concerne pas messieurs, veuillez vous rasseoir ! Les intimida-t-il avec son air parfait et sérieux d'agent du FBI.

Il se retourna, entendant la voix d'Angela haussée de plusieurs décibels.

_ Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu en profites mais je suis en plein délire là !!! S'énerva-t-elle en le giflant.

Dépassé et perdu, Jack ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, quoi dire. Mais que faisait-elle là d'ailleurs, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Attends, attends, tu m'attaques librement devant tout le monde mais que fais-tu ici !!! Reprenant du poil de la bête.

_ Arrête un peu ça, n'inverse pas les rôles !!! Fit Angela en ne se démontant pas.

_ Ah je vois ! Tu es venue m'espionner avec ta perruque bon marché !!! C'est pathétique Angela, pathétique !!! Je croyais qu'on se faisait à nouveau confiance mais je vois que je me suis trompé ! S'écria Hodgins.

_ Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de venir ! Tu as confirmé mes craintes, lui répondit-elle d'un air mauvais.

Angela ravala ses larmes et Temp lui mit sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant de se calmer. Jack vit avec stupeur que la fille blonde n'était autre que le Docteur Brennan. Booth vint à sa rescousse, le prit par le bras. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui, plus rien n'existait, il n'entendit même pas la voix de Booth, les yeux dans les vagues. Maintenant, chacun avait son « ami » prêt à le consoler, le rassurer ; deux groupes s'était formés, deux mondes, deux entités…deux parfaits étrangers…

_ Eh calmes-toi…lui ordonna-t-il. Ca ne servirait à rien que tu t'énerves, attends que la situation se dissipe…tu risquerais de dire des choses que tu finiras par regretter un jour où l'autre…

Angela jeta un regard noir à Booth. Temperance scruta Booth, ne sachant quoi faire, elle prit doucement Angela et elles partirent dans leur chambre respective.

_ Bon je vais me coucher, fit Hodgins dépité par la tournure qu'avait pris la soirée.

_ Je vais faire un tour à la réception, je suppose qu'on s'en va dès demain… Fit Booth en se levant.

_ Ouai…Dit-il d'une voix serrée.

_ Allez, allez, la nuit porte conseil, va te reposer…

Toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de penser à Brennan. Il l'avait reconnut instantanément ! Elle était là, ici, dans le même hôtel, cela ne pouvait être un hasard, il devait savoir ! Mais il devait s'en tenir à sa rigueur, être loin d'elle, ne plus souffrir, être ouvert à d'autres opportunités, ce qui n'était pas le cas…mais bon dieu, comme elle le rendait fou ! Et en blonde, les cheveux longs, l'avait-elle fait exprès ? Ce regard jeté juste avant qu'elle quitte le restaurant… Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, le désir était là…Il soupira, fatigué, triste pour son ami qui allait devoir se livrer à une dure bataille par forcément gagnée d'avance…Mais que faire face à ses sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait plus…

Devait-il s'abandonner ou se résigner ?


	11. Le 4ème étage ?

**Le choix**

**Chapitre XI : Le 4ème étage ?**

Il se rendit à la réception, prêt à préparer le départ mais l'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois et endossa son rôle d'agent du FBI.

_ Bonsoir Mademoiselle ! Fit-il d'un ton charmeur mais sérieux en lui montrant sa carte.

_ Bonsoir Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous aider ? Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Je recherche une personne voire deux femmes qui ont pris une chambre…

_ Euh, je ne sais pas si je peux vous fournir ce genre de renseignements sans…

Il la coupa brusquement.

_ Une personne est suspectée de détournement de personnalité et de faits malvoyant alors s'il vous faut un mandat, il n'y a aucun problème ! Bluffa-t-il.

_ Oui bien sur, je vais vous aider Agent ..?

_ Booth, Agent Spécial Booth ! Bon elle s'appelle Temperance Brennan…

La réceptionniste regard et ne trouva rien à ce nom. Intrigué, il lui donna le nom d'Angela.

_ Ah oui, j'ai trouvé, Mlle Montenegro a réservé deux chambres au 4ème étage, il s'agit des chambres 407 et 408.

Il la remercia et tout en prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers le 4ème étage.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir à laquelle de ces deux chambres, Brennan avait pris possession. Il marcha doucement le long du couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte 407. Il entendit le son de la TV, ça ne pouvait être qu'Angela…Il fit quelques pas de plus et se mit devant la porte 408 où il n'entendit pour ainsi dire quasiment rien.

Mais que faisait-il ! Il ne devait pas fléchir surtout maintenant…Et pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de la voir, elle était là, ici dans ce même hôtel…Pourquoi ? Il ne devait pas céder à la tentation, fit-il encore une fois en mettant sa main à son front. Le choix était difficile…Tant pis ! Il décida de se lancer et frappa à sa porte.

Dans sa chambre, Temperance n'avait cesser de penser à Booth toute sa soirée même si Grant avait été un homme charmant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un homme « simple » dénué de charme tout le contraire de Booth…Elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnu, elle pouvait le ressentir et cela lui en donna des frissons. Elle commença à se déshabiller. Il lui manquait, c'en était indéniable mais qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Travailler avec son partenaire comme ils l'ont toujours fait tout en se taquinant et se dévoilant peu à peu dans un jeu de séduction ou laisser libre court à son corps de céder une fois de plus à son amant et s'abandonner, s'exalter au risque de tout perdre…Finalement, elle préféra se rendre au sauna où elle pouvait réfléchir plus facilement. Elle enfila un maillot et son peignoir et sortit de sa chambre.

De son côté, Booth entendit à travers la porte, les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Rapidement, il se faufila dans la pièce prévue pour le personnel de l'entretien. De sa cache, il pouvait l'apercevoir. Elle déambula dans l'hôtel sans se rendre compte qu'il la suivait… D'ailleurs, cela amusait beaucoup Booth qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire du bruit afin de se cacher au dernier moment. Quand il comprit où elle se rendit, il eut une petite idée derrière la tête et alla à l'encontre de ses convictions, de ses principes et prit le risque, encore une fois, de braver l'interdit…

Arrivée devant le sauna, elle vit avec satisfaction qu'il était disponible, sans plus attendre, elle posa son peignoir sur un banc puis elle ouvrit la porte en bois et s'y engouffra. Elle se sentit relaxée, relativement bien et se dit que Booth et Hodgins avaient eu une excellente idée de se rendre à cet hôtel ! Elle allongea ses jambes et se cala sur le dossier, elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit. Elle ne pensait à rien ni même à Booth…Mais, elle devait trouver une solution…Elle ressentais plus qu'il ne fallait à l'encontre de son partenaire. Elle s'en voulait, jusque là, elle n'avait cédé mais depuis peu, plus rien n'allait et son esprit était embrouillé.

Elle entendit soudainement des petits bruits.

« Mince, quelqu'un veut utiliser le sauna, se dit-elle ». Décidée à être seule, elle se leva, prête à sortir lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Booth qui y était entré. Par le choc, ses mains s'étaient plaquées sur son tee-shirt, qui lui-même, l'avait retenu par la taille.

_ Bones…murmura-t-il en la tenant fermement.

« Bones »…comme ce surnom lui avait manqué, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru qu'au bout de quatre années d'investigations avec Booth, qu'elle apprécierait ce petit surnom moqueur mais tellement empli de tendresse…

_ Booth…lui répondit-elle d'un même ton.

_ Je crois que vous me devez une explication, l'obligea-t-il à répondre en lui prenant son menton.

_ Je…C'est compliqué…Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez…Bafouilla-t-elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'expliquait.


	12. Le sauna

**Le choix**

**Chapitre XII : Le sauna**

Il la regarda intensément, sa main toujours à son menton, son autre main avait emprisonné la taille de sa partenaire. Il ne la lâcha pas, elle aussi d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il. Habillé, il se rendit compte de la chaleur dans ce sauna, des gouttes filaient le long de son corps, sa chemise commençait à lui mouler le torse. Ayant quelques bouffées de chaleur dues en partie au fait de la présence de Temperance en maillot, il recula légèrement d'elle, histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'air mais sa partenaire ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et se raccrocha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage et s'agrippa à son torse et entreprit de lui défaire ses boutons….Le souffle court, il haletait de désirs ardents, il effleura sa peau par de brûlants baisers en allant de sa nuque à son épaule pour finir sur ses seins dont il avait pris possession. Entraînée par cette fièvre de désirs, elle ne résista pas à le dévêtir avec une quasi bestialité tant elle était « en transe ». Galvanisée, elle embrassa chaque parcelle de corps qu'elle avait tant désiré. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, Booth se détacha de l'emprise de sa partenaire.

_ On doit parler… lui chuchota-t-il tout en l'embrassant et se délivrant de ses bras.

Temperance n'était pas prête à abandonner et en voulait plus mais il avait raison, pensa-t-elle.

_ Que faites-vous ici, Angela et toi ? Vous nous espionniez ? Fit-il en prenant un air à la fois outré et moqueur.

_ Non ! Enfin…peut-être…

Perdue, ne sachant comment se démêler de cette situation, trop honteuse pour lui avouer la vérité qui finalement, semblait bien sordide et loufoque, elle fit ce qu'elle savait de mieux…Etre cette personne froide et distante que rien ne semble la toucher…

_ Stop ! Se reprit-il. Tu vas m'expliquer exactement pourquoi, comment vous êtes ici et pourquoi nous deux, on n'arrive pas à tirer un trait…

Interloquée, elle se savait intelligente, dégourdie et maligne mais là, elle ne comprenait pas son partenaire.

_ Tirer un trait ? Pourquoi veux-tu tirer un trait sur nous deux ? Lui fit-elle les yeux grands ouverts, incompris et surpris.

_ Bones, bones…lui répondit-il d'un air blasé. C'était une expression et pour répondre à ta question, je ne veux pas tirer un trait sur nous deux…Mais ça tu le sais déjà, il me semble…

Il recula et s'adossa à un des murs du sauna, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, ne plus être en contact tel un poison sur son cœur.

Temperance le sentant s'éloigner, se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le frôler par de douces caresses. Elle leva ses yeux et lui dit en implorant.

_ Booth…Je ne vis plus…Ma vie n'a plus de sens alors qu'elle en avait bien avant que tu n'arrives ! J'en arrive même à aimer ce surnom « bones » !!! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

_ Bones…Je te manque ? Hésita-t-il à lui demander.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux perçants, ne sachant pas elle-même la réponse. Lui manquait-elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…Dès que je te vois, je suis perdue, je perds mes sens, je ne me contrôle plus…Débita-t-elle avec rapidité.

_ C'est simple Bones…Je crois que tu m'aimes mais tu n'es pas prête. Réalisa-t-il lui-même par la même occasion.

_ Prête ? Comment ça, je ne suis pas prête ?!

_ Ecoutes-moi, on va faire simple. Imagines-toi, comment réagirais-tu si tu me voyais avec une autre femme…

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer...Lui répondit-elle jalousement. D'ailleurs, je remarque que tu as déjà trouvé une compagnie ! Grande, blonde, elle a tout du stéréotype de la femme alpha !

Eberlué, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle lui disait. Sa Bones était jalouse et pensait qu'il sortait avec une autre femme mais quelle femme d'ailleurs ? Se posa-t-il la question au fond de lui.

_ Je ne sui s avec personne car la seule personne avec laquelle je veux être, ne veut pas de moi ! Lui cria-t-il, excédé par ces éternelles disputes. Ecoutes, je ne sais plus quoi faire…Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une femme…Je te veux comme je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un…Je te veux près de moi le matin à me réveiller dans tes bras, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser n'importe où et n'importe quand….

Il fit une pause, ému de se dévoiler si ouvertement mais aussi fatigué de toujours se justifier…

_ Temp…Je te veux chaque jour de ma vie…Je t'aime… Murmura-t-il dans un dernier effort.

Elle était suffoquée par tant de sentiments. Mon dieu, elle n'y arriverait jamais, pensa-t-elle. Elle crut recevoir un électrochoc de plus. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle le perdrait définitivement ; c'était plus que probable.

Excédé mais aussi n'en pouvant plus de cette chaleur quasi étouffante, il décida de quitter le sauna.

_ Je sors…Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit et…si tu veux « continuer » un petit bout de chemin avec moi, tu me trouveras à la chambre 213 au 2ème étage.

_ Booth…Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi nous sommes ici…Angela ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hodgins souhaitait partir « seul » en week-end…

Consciente de la légèreté de cette « mission », elle ne prit pas la peine d'en dire davantage. Elle le regarda partir, il lui mit sa main sur sa joue tendrement moite et s'en alla le cœur lourd et chargé de peines.


	13. A chacun ses pensées

**Le choix**

**Chapitre XIII : A chacun ses pensées…**

Se détestant une fois de plus, elle tapa du poing sur la porte du sauna que Booth venait à peine de refermer et se mit à pleurer de rage, de douleur, de haine contre elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle réussissait à faire, était de s'éloigner de Booth alors que c'était l'effet inverse qu'elle souhaitait. Tout partait dans des sens différents. Son amie Angela était au plus mal et sa relation avec Hodgins en pâtissait.

Pourquoi sont-elles venues ici ? Pourquoi avoir tout gâché ? Que serait sa vie sans l'Institut, sans Angela, sans Booth ? Justement, rien…Toute sa vie s'était constituée autour de ce noyau dur, l'amitié.

Mais pour Booth, quel choix devait-elle faire ? Il était temps qu'elle prenne une décision adulte et responsable.

Si elle aimait être avec lui pendant les enquêtes ou après, si elle aimait ses petites habitudes telles que ses mains se baladant généreusement sur son dos, si elle aimait son esprit protecteur malgré le fait que cela fasse de lui un mâle alpha de première ! Si elle aimait pardessus tout l'embrasser et lui faire divinement l'amour…alors elle était assurément tombée amoureuse de son partenaire…

Sans une seconde à perdre, elle sortit du sauna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois rentrée dedans, elle appuya sur le bouton du 2ème étage et ferma les yeux, se préparant pour l'ultime face à face.

Angela, comme à son habitude, emmena toujours son attirail de dessin et se mit à dessiner afin d'oublier sa peine. Le dessin était pour elle, un moyen d'altérer son chagrin. Si elle n'était pas venue, rien de tout ça ne se serait arrivé… Elle avait forcé le destin en le suivant à son week-end. Elle pouvait se passer de lui, elle avait bien réussi avec Roxie mais il restait Hodgins, le roi du labo…Après tout, il n'était pas avec des femmes, il était juste accompagné de Booth…Ils Avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble…Elle devait lui pardonner, se promit-elle en terminant son dessin.

Quant à Booth, lorsqu'il rejoignit sa chambre, il vit Jack assit par terre devant sa porte avec une bouteille à la main.

Jack se traita mentalement d'idiot et de déséquilibré, il n'oserait plus regarder Angela et le Docteur Brennan, en face des yeux. Il méritait ce coup dur et en assumerait les conséquences, pensa-t-il douloureusement. Heureusement que Booth était là pour le soutenir, il avait pris sa bouteille dans le bar de sa chambre et voulut rejoindre Booth mais il trouva porte close. Seul, dans ce couloir désert, il s'assit et attendit son ami, écumant avec peine sa détresse avec l'alcool.

_ Eh Jack…Tu m'attendais ? Demanda gentiment Booth.

_ Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu…Répéta-t-il un peu saoul, les yeux chargés de larmes.

Booth le prit par les épaules et le fit entrer dans sa chambre et l'amena dans sa salle de bain.

_ Ecoutes moi bien ! Tu vas prendre un bon bain rafraîchissant et oublier pour l'instant Angela ! Demain est un autre jour et on avisera à ce moment là ! Le rassura Booth.

_ Putain ! S'énerva-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutaient là bon dieu !!!

_ Je sais, je sais, ça parait un peu fou…Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre car lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment cette raison.

_ Et la blonde ! Merde c'était le Docteur Brennan ! Je suis désolé Booth, désolé. Pleura-t-il comme un bébé sous l'effet de l'alcool.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il.

Booth le réconforta à sa manière et lui incita une nouvelle fois de prendre un bain tout en retirant doucement sa bouteille de whisky des mains.

_ Allez allez, je vais aller chercher tes affaires dans ta chambre et je reviens…Pas de bêtises, mec ? Lui dit-il plus pour se tranquilliser.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller chez celle d' Hodgins soit juste en face…

Temperance arriva à destination et chercha la chambre 213, elle tapa à la porte. Rien, elle tapa une seconde fois, espérant qu'il ne l'avait entendu. Toujours rien. Le message était clair, il ne voulait pas d'elle…C'en était fini pour lui, elle avait trop attendu…La tête baissée, les larmes jaillissaient, elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna, décidée à « tirer un trait ». Il ne voulait pas d'elle, c'était son choix et elle le laisserait en décider ainsi. C'est avec beaucoup d'amertume et de désespoir qu'elle s'en alla retourner dans sa chambre.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Booth n'entendit pas un bruit. Inquiet, il déboula dans la salle de bain et trouva son ami, endormi dans son bain, le visage tourmenté. Soulagé, il ressortit à tatillon et s'assit sur son lit, les mains à son front. Allait-elle venir, ferait-elle ce pas qui pourrait changer son cours d'existence. Il en avait trop fait, trop de concessions, trop de « pas », trop de mots étaient sortis sans rien en retour… Il allait l'attendre, pour ce, il prit une bouteille de scotch dans son bar et s'engloutit quelques verres.

Une heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas passée et ne viendrait pas…Se convaincu-t-il. Il s'assoupit dans la douleur de ces conséquences, et s'endormit jusqu'au petit matin.

Aux premières heures de la matinée, Angela et Temperance quittèrent discrètement l'Hôtel pour rejoindre Washington. C'est avec la mort dans l'âme qu'elles roulèrent sans bruits, sans mots, dans un parfait silence où seul le son de la radio enveloppait cette atmosphère « morbide ». Ce fut cette fois Temperance qui conduisit, laissant à son amie se reposer suite à une nuit assez agitée. Quant à elle, elle recommencerait son petit train de vie…sans Booth…encore une fois. Elle ne ferait plus d'efforts pour aller sur le terrain et s'accommoderait par dépit de l'agent Turner. Mais « sa vie d'autrefois » était bien résolue…se convaincu-t-elle déterminée.

A la réception de l'Hôtel, bagages en mains et prêts à partir, Booth demanda une dernière fois à la réceptionniste.

_ Pourriez-vous me dire si les chambres 407 et 408 vont ont été rendu ce matin ?

_ Bien entendu Agent Booth. Je vais regarder ça, lui répondit-elle avec sourire.

Placé juste derrière Booth, Jack attendit avec impatience la réponse…

_ Oui…Les chambres sont libres depuis 6h00 ce matin…vous désirez autre chose ?

_ Non…Merci de votre coopération. Au revoir

Et ils s'en allèrent…


	14. Le retour à la vie normale

**Le choix**

**Chapitre XIV : Le retour à la vie normale**

Après quelques heures de route, chacun rentrèrent chez soi, soulagé d'oublier ce week-end désastreux. Jack se noya dans l'alcool, seul, dans sa grande propriété et Booth se plongea à corps perdu dans ses dossiers de crimes et disparus d'enfants. Qu'il était difficile et éprouvant de travailler dans cette unité…La cadence n'était pas la même que lorsqu'il était avec Bones sur le terrain. Chaque jour, chaque soir, son esprit était tiraillé, dérangé par ces visions d'horreurs, il avait besoin de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant de ne plonger définitivement et ne plus en ressortir…

Une fois Angela déposée chez elle, Temperance alla directement à l'Institut « se ressourcer », travailler sur ces squelettes la rassurer même un dimanche… Cam l'aperçut au loin et l'interpella.

_ Docteur Brennan ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? N'êtes vous pas en week-end avec Angela ?! Lui demanda-t-elle plus qu'inquiète.

_ Le week-end est terminé et j'ai beaucoup de travail d'identification donc je suis revenue aussitôt. Lui affirma-t-elle d'une voix stricte et intransigeante.

Cam la regarda. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le ressentait. Son instinct de flic ne l'ayant jamais quitté, elle analysait son comportement comme l'aurait fait Booth, d'ailleurs. Ces deux-là s'entendaient aussi bien voire mieux depuis qu'ils ne se fréquentaient plus. Ils préféraient privilégier une relation amicale basée sur la confiance qu'une simple histoire de sexe…Enfin, une histoire de sexe pour Booth mais en ce qui la concernait, cela dérivait plus vers des sentiments profonds mélangés de respect, d'estime, de désirs mais aussi malgré elle, d'amour. Mais elle avait cessé de lutter depuis longtemps contre cette alchimie entre Brennan et Booth et elle en était heureuse pour lui.

_ Et vous que venez vous faire ici un dimanche, je croyais que vous étiez avec Michelle ?

_ Oui mais quand vous avez à faire une adolescente en pleine crise de reconnaissance et d'indépendance, vous comprendrez qu'il faille partir loin de tout ça du moins, le temps que ça s'estompe…Lui avoua-t-elle.

_ Et après ? La questionna-t-elle d'un air intéressé.

_ Comme je vous le disais, il faut laisser le temps au temps et revenir tout doucement et se ré-apprivoiser, lui expliqua Cam.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser…Merci pour ces explications…Du travail m'attend…dit Temperance en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

_ Quoi ?! Mais quelles explications ? S'étonna-t-elle toute seule.

Les yeux rivés sur des photos macabres, Booth s'imprégnait de cette ambiance glauque pour parfaire son analyse. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna.

_ Agent Booth. Annonça Cullen

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Deux petites filles, Holly et Rose Haspren , 7 et 5 ans, ont disparues dans le District…Soyez prêt à vous rendre sur place pour rencontrer leurs parents…Lui expliqua-t-il plus longuement.

_ Oui Monsieur, j'arrive. Lui dit-il en raccrochant.

Il se changea rapidement, mit son costume « professionnel », paré pour interroger les parents. Arrivé à destination, il prit une forte inspiration –expiration et tapa à la porte de la maison des Haspren.

_ Bonjour, Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, je suis ici pour vous aider suite à la disparition de vos filles.

_ Entrez, je vous en prie. Fit Mme Haspren en le laissant entrer.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil à la demande de la maîtresse de maison et aperçut le père, Mr Haspren assis sur un autre fauteuil, fixant une fenêtre dont la vue se dégageait sur leur jardin.

_ Monsieur Haspren, je suis l'agent Spécial Seeley Booth. Répéta-t-il.

Le père ne fit et ne dit rien, observant toujours à travers sa fenêtre comme hypnotisé.

_ Dites-moi que vous allez retrouver mes bébés…Pleura Mme Haspren en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_ Justement, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions…

_ Quand est –ce que vous les avez vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda Booth gentiment.

_ J'ai déposé Rose à son école maternelle et ensuite, Holly à l'école primaire…

_ A combien de distances se trouvent ces 2 écoles ?

_ Elles sont à 300 mètres l'une de l'autre…

_ Et à la sortie de l'école, qui vient les chercher ?

_ Normalement, c'est moi…Répondit laconiquement le père.

_ Comment ça…demanda Booth circonspect.

_ Quand je suis en retard, il était convenu qu'Holly récupère Rose à son école et qu'elles se rendent au parc de jeux situés à une centaine de mètres de l'école maternelle afin qu'elles m'attendent…Gémissait-il de douleur.

_ Et…lorsque vous êtes arrivé au parc, elles n'y étaient pas…

_ C'est bien ça…Pleura-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais dû être en retard…

_ Ecoutez… On va faire en sorte de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…Dit prudemment Booth.

_ Vous allez les retrouvez ? Supplia la mère en larme.

_ On va faire en sorte…Essaya-t-il de les rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je dois vous laisser, je vous tiendrais au courant…

Il se leva et quitta la maison, soulagé de sortir. Dieu qu'il était difficile de travailler pour cette unité. S'il s'écoutait, il lâcherait le FBI, juste pour ne plus voir ou ressentir ces horreurs chaque jour.

_ Oui c'est Booth ! Dit-il au téléphone. Il me faudrait une équipe scientifique au parc de jeux situé près de l'école maternelle et faites une reconnaissance d'environs 1 km autour ce périmètre !

Il se rendit à son bureau afin de préparer son enquête. Après avoir travailler sans relâche, il s'autorisa à rentrer chez lui. La fatigue l'emportait et il avait besoin de repos, de récupérer.

La nuit tombée, Temperance se retrouva seule comme une âme en peine à analyser chaque morceau d'os sur des squelettes datant de la 2nde guerre mondiale. Elle avait déjà prévu de dormir dans son bureau ce soir ; elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle…Ce qu'avait dit Cam lui avait fait réfléchir et en avait transposé sa propre « expérience » avec Booth.


End file.
